Schatten Panther
by Kangee
Summary: In den Ferien nach seinem fünften Schuljahr verwandelt Harry sich plötzlich bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang. Er muss nicht nur mit einer völlig neuen Perspektive klar kommen, sondern auch wird seine komplette Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und um alles noch zu verkomplizieren landet er er schließlich bei Draco, mit dem ihn ein ganz besonderes Band verbindet. Parring HP/DM
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Leise schlich sich Harry Potter aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten. Obwohl es kurz vor Mitternacht war konnte er nicht schlafen. Er war schon seit Tagen rastlos, doch mit jeder Minute wurde es schlimmer. Die Arbeit, die ihm seine Verwandten ihm aufgetragen hatten zu tun, hatte ihm teilweise geholfen, doch jetzt wo er eigentlich schlafen wollte, konnte er nicht mehr still sitzen.

Sobald er leise aus seinem Fenster gesprungen war, es war nur knapp einen Meter von einer Mauer entfernt, von der er sich zum Boden gleiten ließ, lief er los. Er wusste nicht wohin er rannte, doch das war ihm im Augenblick egal. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam er an einem nahen Wald heraus, der ihm seltsam Vertraut vorkam. Langsamer als vorher ging er in den Wald hinein, der trotz der späten Stunde hell vom Vollmond beleuchtet wurde und folgte einem unsichtbarem Weg. Etwas in ihm zog ihn zu einem Ort, irgendwo in diesem Wald. Nach ein paar Minuten lichtet der Wald sich und er trat auf eine wunderschöne Lichtung.

Sie war komplett von weichem Moos und etwas Gras bedeckt. Tautropfen die das Moos bedekten leuchteten, vom Vollmond angestrahlt wie kleine Sterne. Die ganze Lichtung erschien geradezu Magisch und strahlten eine solche Ruhe, aber auch Kraft aus, das Harry etwas ruhiger wurde.

Gerade als er sich in die Mitte der Lichtung stehlte, hörte er in der Ferne eine Kirchturmuhr Mitternacht schlagen. Andächtig lauschte er den Schlägen und schloss er die Augen und genoss die Ruhe und Ausstrahlung der Lichtung. Als der letzte Schlag verklang spürte er plötzlich in seinem Geist etwas brechen, dann überflutet ihn der Schmerz und er wurde Ohnmächtig.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Harry aufwachte schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, doch vorallem in seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie verrückt. Er hob seine Hand und wollte über seine Augen fahren, doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und starrte auf seine Hand. Oder eher das was mal seine Hand gewesen war, denn jetzt war es eine große, mit schwarzem Fell überzogene Pranke. Er starrte sie mehrere Minuten lang ehe er erst sorichtig verstand was er sah, oder seine Augen seinem immer noch schmerzenden Kopf zu sagen versuchten.

Geradezu vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und schaute auf den Rest seines Körpers. Schwarz. Fellig. Und ein LANGER SCHWANZ! Wie zum Hencker war das jetzt schon wieder passiert?

Langsam und etwas schwankend erhob er sich auf seinen vier Pfoten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und der Schwanz irritierte ihn, denn er es war seltsam mit so etwas sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Vorsichtig hob er eine Pfote und setzte sie vor die anderen, dann die nächste und so weiter. Es musste bestimmt lächerlich aussehen, wie eine große schwarze Katze so über die Lichtung starkste. Doch nach den ersten paar Schritten ging es erstaunlich gut und es war als wäre er nie auf zwei Beinen gegangen.

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er trotz das er keine Brille auf hatte und dennoch gestochen Scharf sehen konnte konnte. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweigen. Es hätte sich nichts geändert, noch immer leuchteten der Tau im Licht des Vollmondes, doch man konnte bereits die ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Himmel erkennen. Harry stand eine ganze Weile am Rand der Lichtung und ließ nur seine Ohren spielen. Es war erstaunlich, was er alles hören konnte: Das leise brummen der erwachenden Insekten, das leise keckern eines Eichhörnchen aber auch das zwitschern der Vögel, das raschen des Bodens, wenn eine Maus irgendwoher ihre Nahrung suchte und ganz in der Nähe vernahm er auch diesen Geräusche mehrere Rehe.

Bei diesen Geräusche lief ihm quasi das Wasser im Maul zusammen und sein Magen knurrte leicht. Nur von seinen Instinkten geleitet folgte er den Geräusche und wenige Augenblicke roch er auch ihre Fährte. Leise wie ein Windhauch lief er durchs Unterholz und dann sah er sie. Es waren sechs Rehe und ein großer Hirsch, die dicht beieinander gedrängt standen. Wie als hätte der Hirsch ihn bemerkt hob er seinen Kopf und schaute sich wachsam um die seine Ohren zuckten nervös. Als er jedoch nichts erkennen konnte senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und zupfte einige Blätter eines Busches ab, blieb jedoch wachsam.

Während der Hirsch sich umgesehen hatte war er wie erstarren stehen geblieben und hatte sich leicht in den Schatten eines großen Baumes gedrückt. Jetzt jedoch schlich er vorsichtig an die Herde heran. Sobald er nah genug war sprang er. Mit einem einzigen großen Satz sprang er auf eines der kleineren Rehe und tötete es mit einem schnellem Biss in den Nacken. Die ander schreckten auf und rannten los, tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Zufrieden mit sich leckte der Panther sich über die Leftzen und begann zu essen. Sobald er seinen größten Hunger gestillt hatte fing er jedoch wieder an zu denken und angewidert wich Harry einige Schritte zurück. Was zur Hölle war gerade geschehen? Erschrocken über sich selbst schüttelte er seinen Kopf und dachte an das was geschehen war.

Er war aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten geschlichen und in diesen Wald gerannt dann hatte er der Kirchturmuhr gelauscht und dann... Schmerz. Er konnte sich an Schmerz erinnern. Doch jetzt war da keiner mehr, sein Kopf hatte aufgehört zu pochen und auch sein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr. Doch dann als er aufgewacht war hatte er sich in dieser Gestalt vorgefunden, nur um sich dann Augenblicke später von seinen Instinkten überwältigen zu lassen.

Immer noch starrte er auf den Körper des toten Rehs, dass er gejagt hatte. Noch während er versuchte das Geschehene zu verstehen meldete sich wieder sein Magen. Angewidert von sich selbst schlug er jedoch seine Zähne wieder in das Fleisch. Er hatte Hunger und wenn er so überleben wollte, würde er es wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sobald er vertig gefressen hatte leckte er sich zufrieden über die Leftzen und obwohl er es nicht zugeben würde war es doch lecker gewesen und er war das erste Mal seit er von Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, wirklich satt geworden. Die zwei Scheiben Brot, die er täglich von den Dursleys bekommen hatte, hatten kaum gesättigt, doch er wusste es besser als sich zu beklagen. Anders hatten sie ihn wahrscheinlich wieder in sein Zimmer gesperrt und ihn vorher verprügelt, dafür, was er sich anmaße zu verlangen, sie müssten sich sowieso schon wegen ihm so zurück nehmen und einschränken. Das er nicht lache. Sie waren wahrscheinlich sofort verhungert hatten sie auch nur ansatzweise so wenig gegessen wie er, doch da sowohl Vernon als auch Dudley bereits Ausmaße eines Wahlrosses hatten, war das nur zu erwarten.

Noch während er darüber nach dachte viel ihm eine Sache auf und er setzte sich plötzlich gerader hin. So konnte oder besser gesagt musste er nicht zu den Dursleys zurück. Er war frei zu gehen wohin er wollte. Er war nicht länger der Freak, der nur dazu da war die Hausarbeit der Dursleys zu machen, noch musste er die Zaubererwelt vor Voldemord retten, als der-Junge-der-lebt. Er war frei. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben konnte ihm niemand vorschreiben, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Weder Dumbledore, noch seine sogenannten Freunde würden ihm nicht mehr stendig sagen können, dass es seine Pflicht war Voldemord zu besiegen.

Seine Freunde. Auch sie waren ein Thema, das er nur zu gerne zurück lassen wollte. Seit sie von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatten, wobei Sirius gestorben war um ihn zu retten, weil er in eine Falle Voldemords getappt war, hatten ihm bis zu den Ferien ständig gesagte was er tun müsse um ihn zu besiegen. Doch selbst in den Ferien kamen immer wieder Briefe, die ihn daran erinnerten seine _Pflicht _zu erfüllen. Es war als wäre das das einzige was sie noch interessierte, dass er Voldemord besiegt und die Zaubererwelt rettet oder dabei drauf geht.

Doch all das konnte er jetzt zurücklassen. Frei sein und die Welt Welt sein lassen. Endlich sein eigenes Leben leben ohne irgendwelche Verantwortung. Jetzt war er nur noch Harry und nichts mehr, kein Retter oder Junge-der-lebt.

Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss, stand erer auf und streckte sich einmal. Durch das lange Sitzen und viele Denken war er durstig geworden und so machte er sich auf den Weg einen Bach oder soetwas zu suchen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sobald Harry die Lichtung erreicht hatte, es war einfach seinem eigenem Geruch zu folgen, ließ er sich in einem großem Sonnenfleck nieder und badete in der Wärme der strahlen. Unterwegs hatte er noch einen kleinen Bach gefunden, an dem er seinen Durst gelöscht hatte. Es war seltsam mit seiner Zunge zu trinken oder eher zu schlappen, denn er hatte ein paar Versuche gebraucht, bis es funktioniert hatte, ohne das er mit der Nase im Wasser landete. Noch etwas was er herausgefunden hatte war, dass ein Pelz und Wasser sich ganz und gar nicht vertragen. Es war ein äußerst unangenehm.

Jetzt wo er entspannt auf der Lichtung lag, fing er wieder an sich zu putzen, es half vorallem die Gedanken zu sammeln und dachte darüber nach warum er jetzt in dieser Gestalt war. Er hatte nichts dagegen, okay an das Essen wurde er sich gewöhnen müssen, aber der Rest war doch ganz akzeptabel. Aber warum er? Warum hatte gerade er es wieder geschafft in solch eine Situation zu kommen?

Während er über diese Fragen nachdachte, döste er schließlich müde von der Jagd und dem Denken ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte war er wieder voller Energie und er beschloss sich etwas sein neues Zuhause anzuschauen.

Gemütlich machte er sich auf den Weg. Er striff durch das Unterholz und verschmolz je dunkler es wurde immer mehr mit den Schatten, sodass man schon bald nur noch seine grünen Augen erkenne konnte, die im dunklen leicht leuchteten. Nach während er so umherlief analysierte er die Gerüche in der Luft und versuchte sie mit Dingen die er kannte in Verbindung zu bringen, es war weitaus schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Vorher auf der Jagd hatte er instinktiv den Geruch von Nahrung ererkannt, doch jetzt war es mühsam die Gerüche zu filtern. Nur ein Geruch stach heraus, der Geruch von etwas klarem und frischem, das nach kalten Gestein roch. Ihm folgend kam er an einen kleinen Teich, dersen Quelle direkt aus einem großen Stein sprudelt und in den Teich floss. Er trat an den Teich heran und trotz des Schwächen Lichtes des Mondes konnte er das erste Mal sein Spiegelbild erkennen. Er war nicht wie er gedacht hatte eine große Katze oder zumindest Hauskatze, sondern ein Panther. Ein schwarzer Panther, dessen grüne Augen unheimlich schimmerten. Er betrachtete sich noch einen Augenblick, ehe er seinen Blick wieder abwandte und sich langsam auf den Rückweg machte.

Zurück auf der Lichtung stach ihm ein Geruch scharf in die Nase. Er wusste nicht was es war, nur das es wie ein anderer Fleischfresser roch und etwas sagte ihm den anderen zu vertreiben. Dies war jetzt sein Territorium und er würde es verteidigen. Wieder angestachelt von seine Instinkte folgte er der Fährt, die noch nicht sehr alt war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann fand er den Eindringling. Es war ein großer roter Fuchs. Wieder übernahmen seine Instinkte ihn Komplett und er stürzte sich mit einem drohendem Knurren auf den anderen. Der bellte überrascht, ehe er sich seiner Verteidigung widmete und einem zweiten Schlag auswich, den ersten hatte er einstecken müssen, da er für einen Moment zu überrascht war. Doch jetzt hatte der Fuchs sich wieder gesammelt, ignorierte den Schmerz der Kratzer und ging ebenfalls zum Angriff über. Es war jedoch nur ein kurzer Kampf, denn als der Panther den Fuchs mit einem gezieltem Schlag umwarf, akzeptiert dieser seine Niederlage und floh blitzschnell ins Unterholz.

Zufrieden und stolz ging er striff er noch etwas durch den Wald. So langsam lernte er auch die Gerüche zu trennen und schaffe es allerdings erst beim zweiten Mal einen Hasen zu jagen, der erste war zu schnell gewesen. Den Hasen nahm er auf und ging zu der Lichtung zurück. Es war bereits Mitternacht als er wieder dort ankam und wie in der Nacht zuvor glitzerten die Tautropfen im Mondlicht.

Er genoss kurz den Anblick, dann sprang er mit einem mächtigen Satz den Stamm einer alte Eich empor, zog sich auf einen breiten Ast, machte es sich bequem und verschlagen den Hasen. Nach seinem Nachtmahl putzte er sich erneut und als es langsam heller wurde, legte er sich schlief er schließlich ein. Doch seine Träume in dieser Nacht waren alles andere als normal.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Drei Wochen war es jetzt schon her seit diesem ersten Tag und er hatte sich bereits perfekt an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnt. Selbst an das jagen und das Essen hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt und so lag er jetzt mal wieder nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd in der Sonne auf seiner Lichtung.

Er liebte die Wärme auf seinem schwarzen Pelz und wie sie ihn entspannte und so ließ er seine Gedanken einfach treiben bis er schließlich eindöste.

Von dem knacken eines Zweiges nur wenige Meter von der Lichtung entfernt. Blitzschnell schoss Harry's Kopf hoch und er versuchte mit all seinen Sinnen etwas wahrzunehmen. Doch weder seine Ohren noch seine Nase konnten etwas ungewöhnliches auffangen und auch seine Augen konnten nichts entdecken.

Das einzige was ihm sagte das etwas nicht stimmte waren seine Instinkte und seine Tasthaare die eine starke Schwingung auffingen und auch durch seine Ballen konnte er die Vibration im Boden spüren, als würde sich etwas schweres Bewegen.

Langsam erhob er sich vollständig und schlich vorsichtig laut knurren rückwärts zu den Schatten der Bäume hinter sich. Doch er hatte noch nicht einmal zwei vollständige Schritte gemacht, als plötzlich ein blauer Blitz auf ihn zuschoss. Er hatte keine Zeit aus dem Weg zu springen, da wurde er auch schon getroffen und alles wurde schwarz.

Als er langsam wieder zusich kam konnte er zwei entfernen Stimmen hören. "...muss sich Seit einiger Zeit da herum getrieben habe. Aber sieh ihn dir an, er ist ein pracht Kerl. Dein Käufer wird begeistert sein. Ich glaube es gibt schwerlich einen besseren Vertrauten. Er konnte uns selbst mit Notice-me-not und Desillusionierungs Zaubern erkennen und wäre uns sogar fast entkommen. Wann wird er ihn abholen? " "Ja, durch aus, er wird begeistert sein. Er kommt gleich morgen früh ich habe ihm bereits Bescheid gegeben. Allerdings meinte er, dass sein Sohn... "

Doch noch ehe Harry verstehen konnte was weiter gesagt wurde fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und unterbrach alle Geräusche.

Müde öffnete er seine Augen und starrte mehrere Sekunden auf die Metallstange ehe er verstand was er sah. Er war in einem Käfige. Einem Käfig aus Metall, Schloß und einem Stroh bedecktem Boden. Ein wütendes Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle auf. Man hatte ihn gefangen und in einen _Käfig _gesteckt. Aufgebracht stand er auf und schlug mit seiner Pranke gegen die Käfigstäbe, doch sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

Frustriert ließ Harry seinen Blick durch den Käfig wandern und erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf zwei Schale die in einer Ecke standen. Neugierig lief er hinüber und beschnupperte sie vorsichtig. In einer der beiden Schalen war Wasser während die andere mit Fleischbrocken gefüllt war und erst als ihm der Geruch des Fleisches in die Nase stieg bemerkte er, wie hungrig er war. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er sich mit einem Knurren, dass eher wie schnurren klang, auf das Essen. Sobald er alles verschlungen hatte, trank er ein paar Schluck Wasser hinterher. Dann erst legt er sich wieder hin und fing an sich zu putzen und dachte über das nach, was er passiert war.

Seine letzte Erinnerung, bevor er in diesem Käfig aufwachte war, wie er auf der Lichtung gespürt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und dann der blaue Blitz, der jetzt im Rückblick einem Stupor verdammt ähnlich war. Zauberer mussten ihn wohl irgendwie aufgespürt haben. Aber da er noch nicht vor Voldemord gebracht wurde, mussten die Zauberer ihn wohl nicht erkannt haben, was in seinem jetzigem Aussehen auch nicht schwer sein dürfte. Das einzige was noch an ihn erinnerte waren seine grünen Augen.

Aber wenn er jetzt von Zauberern gefangen genommen worden war, konnte das nicht viel Gutes bedeuten. Entweder würde er zu Trankzutaten verarbeitet werden oder verkauft werden und da er noch am Leben war, war das zweite wahrscheinlicher.

Doch wenn er verkauft werden sollte, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Als Vertrauter. Und er hatte garantiert keine Lust als Haustier irgendeines reichen Idiotes den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen.

Auch an Hogwarts war es die letzten Jahre immer häufiger geworden einem Schüler oder auch Lehrer mit einem Vertrautem über den Weg zu laufen. Nein, er wollte definitiv nicht so enden. Er musste also hier raus und zwar bald möglichst.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Doch es war einfacher als gedacht, auch nur aus dem Käfig heraus zu kommen, gestaltete sich als schwierig. Es gab weder eine Tür noch ein Klappe oder irgendwas, durch das er hinausschlüpfen könnte. Die Käfigstäbe waren zu eng gesetzt, sodass er sich auch nicht zwischen den Stäben durchquetschen könnte.

Doch selbst wenn er aus seinem Käfig hätte entkommen können, der Raum in dem er war war leer außer einer Reihe Käfige gegenüber von seinem. Auch rechts und links von ihm waren leere Käfige und es gab nur einen Gang der an einer an einem langen schmalen Fenster und auf der anderen Seite mit einer Tür, die keinen Griff zu haben schien, endete.

Angespannt lief er auf und ab und suchte jeden Zentimeter mit seinen Augen ab, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was ihm helfen könnte zu entkommen, doch außer dem bißchen Stroh und den beiden Schalen, war nichts in seinem Käfig und sonst war auch nirgendwo irgendetwas.

Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde er unruhiger, doch nichts was ihm einfiel war möglich. Er zog sogar für einen Moment in Erwägung zu versuch sich zurück zu wandeln. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte, hatte er es auch noch nicht wirklich probiert.

Noch während er über eine mögliche Flucht nachdachte war er wieder müde geworden, sodass er sich hin legte und seinen Kopf auf seine Pfoten legte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch er wurde plötzlich von Stimmen geweckt, als zwei Männer den Raum beraten. "... nicht lange. Er wurde erst gestern geliefert, aber ich war mir sofort sicher, dass er ihnen gefallen wird. Er ist noch ein recht junges Exemplar, aber ich habe selten ein so schönen gesehen. Er ist relativ groß und muskulös für seine Art auch ist mir noch nie ein Panther mit solch schwarzen Fell begegnet. Doch sehen sie sich ihn erst mal an. Er ist gleich hier drüben." sprach der erste Mann. Er war ziemlich klein mit fettigen braunen Haaren, schwarzen gierigen Augen und einem feigen Gesicht. Er führte den zweiten Mann unter vielen Bucklingen in den Raum.

Sich einemal schüttelnd und weiter gähnend stand Harry auf und fixierte den Mann mit seinem Blick. Er hatte diese Stimme bereits einmal gehört, als er in seinem Käfige aufgewacht war. Doch sein Blick wurde schnell auf die zweite Person gezogen, als kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy den Raum betrat.

Für einen Moment war sein Gehirn zu geschockt zu verarbeiten was das zu bedeuten haben musste, ehe er verstand. Er sollte zu keinem anderen als Malfoy verkauft werden. Natürlich musste es Malfoy sein, es hätte ja auch nicht irgendeine netter Vater sein können, der seinem Sohn ein Geschenk machen wollte. Nein es musste verdammter Lucius Malfoy sein, der nur einengen Sohn hatte und zwar das miese kleine Frettchen Draco Malfoy.

Sobald sein Gehirn verstanden hatte, was passieren wird, knurrte er drohend und wich leicht zurück und täusche sogar einen Schlag mit seiner Pforte an. Doch Lucius schien es komplett zu ignorieren und ließ nur einen abschätzen Blick über ihn gleiten. Nach einem Augenblick fragte er plötzlich "Wie viel willst du für ihn?"

Der Verkäufer schien einen Moment zu überlegen ehe er mit einem schnellen gierigen Blick auf Harry antwortete "Wissen Sie er ist ein edles Tier. Ich kann ihn nicht unter Zweifelhundert Gallionen verkaufen."

Ihnen auch nur mir der Wimper zu zucken meinte Lucius "Ich kaufe ihn, sowie alles was er benötigen wird. Natürlich in bester Qualität. Einer meiner Haushelfen wird ihn in einer halben Stunde abholen, sorge dafür dass es alles bis dahin fertig ist." Mit einem letzten harten Blick zu dem kleinen Mann, drehte Lucius sich einfach um und verschwand durch dieselbe Tür durch die er gekommen war.

Mit einem Lächeln das zu viele schwarze Zähne zeigte zog der Mann einmal seinen Zauberstab schnippte ihn einmal, murmelte ein paar Worte und plötzlich fand Harry sich in einem viel kleinerem Käfig in dem er geradeso stehen konnte. Noch zwei weitere Bewegungen und eine Seite des großen Käfigs verschwand, bevor er hinter dem Mann herschwebte.

Er wurde in einem kleinem Zimmer abgestellt und der Mann kam alle paar Minuten mit etwas neuem, was er neben Harry's Käfig abstellte, ehe er erneut verschwand. Exakt eine halbe Stunde später poppte plötzlich eine kleine Kreatur in das Zimmer und fragte den Mann mit piepsiger Stimme "Herr hat Mipsy aufgetragen den Panther abzuholen. Ist alles da was Herr gekauft hat?"

Mit einer Grimasse meinte der Mann "Alles da, für Mr Malfoy" und das war das letzte, was Harry von dem Mann hörte ehe er plötzlich die Hauselfe schnippte und er und alle Sachen verschwand.


End file.
